


Spooky Day

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Hauntober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Spooky day is here!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hauntober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Spooky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for Murder  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Halloween=  
> Characters: Robert, Azmaria, Rio, Makhel, Nioku, Dean, Mae, Schaden, Tiok, Bashinol, Aurèle, Unnamed Male Character, Unnamed Non-Binary Character, Unnamed Female Character, Bituin, Bolívar, Bruja, Eero, Épéé, Pazo, Yuki, the Hibagon, Elmira, Hyloid, Typhon, the Park Ranger, Principle Marx, Capy, Orasis, Unnamed Old Man Character, Bubblegum, Razorblade, Baron Samedi, Mary, Unnamed Male Poltergeist Character, the Hunter, the Police Officer

=Halloween=

“Come on, Robert, please, humor us,” Azmaria said, adjusting the mask on the boy’s glamoured head. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Rio and Makhel will be with you the entire time.” She was dressed up as a stereotypical witch.

“A plague doctor,” Rio asked, looking at Azmaria. “Isn’t that a little, uh, dark for Spooky Day?”

“I thought it would be funny,” she stated and Rio gave her a look. “Oh, yeah. That’s going on. Well, too late now.”

“For someone who works around people a lot, I’m surprised you forgot,” Nioku said from his spot on the kitchen table, eating a peanut butter and hazelnut spread sandwich. His feet were dangling off the table and Dean was lying beneath him.

“I like it,” Mae stated. She was in her spot, cross-legged on the counter.

Schaden and Rio were sitting in their usual stools while Tiok was sipping soda from a can, leaning against the fridge. Makhel was sitting on the stool next to Rio. Everyone was looking at Robert who had a satchel for the candy to help with his look.

“Kid looks scared,” Bashinol stated, entering the kitchen. He looked Robert’s costume over and chuckled. “Oblivious with current events as always or was this intentional?”

“Intentional,” Azmaria replied. She looked over the others.

Rio was dressed in a shimmering yellow musketeer’s outfit with his rapier and its yellow scabbard.

Makhel was dressed as Baron Samedi. He had originally planned on going as a police officer but had decided against it when he had successfully summoned the Lwa of life and death that first time to save his friends from the poltergeist. He had his rapier but had a purple scabbard for it just to match the costume he was wearing.

Tiok was wearing a blue and white Roma outfit, courtesy of his girlfriend. He had a pair of daggers in their blue and white sheaths on his hips.

Mae was wearing a silver dress under an authentic breastplate with a silver kite shield that had a dragon emblem. On her left hip was a longsword.

Schaden was wearing what looked to be a mishmash of colored cloth and had a bycocket with a pheasant feather stuck in it on his head. In his lap was a lyre.

Nioku was wearing a black kimono with gold willow leaves on the bottom and spiraling up from the right side. He had a katana tied to the sash around his waist with a scabbard that matched the kimono.

Aurèle was wearing a loose-fitted white gi with a black belt. They were wearing knee-length white boxing boots and had wrappings on his hands.

Mae handed Azmaria her phone. “Mom, take a picture of all of us together, this has got to be the weirdest collection of people ever!” She then pulled everyone to pose in front of the sliding glass door. As they were taller, Makhel, Aurèle, Mae, and Tiok stood in the back, while Nioku, Rio, Schaden, and Robert stood in front of them. Dean sat down in front of Nioku, facing the camera.

Azmaria took a few photos and handed the camera to Mae who selected her favorite one and deleted the rest. She posted it on her social media platform of choice before saving it as her phone’s background.

“Now, off you guys go into the wilderness and get as much candy for Robert as possible,” Azmaria commanded. “He has so many Spooky Days to make up for!”

***

A man, a woman, and an androgynous danced around a large iron pot throwing in plant parts as they sang out a song-like chant as Bituin, Bolívar, Bruja, Eero, Épéé, Pazo, and Yuki watched. The hibagon squeezed itself into the cave with a collection of different plant parts.

As the trio finished adding the plant parts that the hibagon brought, smoke flowed like water from the iron pot, filling the room then slowly, it dissipated. The witches’ companions were now in their human forms. They cheered and hugged each other.

***

Elmira and Hyloid were sitting together in their apartment watching a  Japanese horror movie, huddled close together. They were both wearing thin kimono and had a comforter over them as they watched. Popcorn sat in a bowl between them.

***

Typhon poked at the park ranger’s face with makeup to make him look like a zombie. Typ h on’s tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth as he worked in deep concentration. The park ranger smiled then looked Typhon in the eye who blushed. The park ranger pulled Typhon close and kissed him halfway through the chaotic one’s work of turn ing him into a zombie, smearing the makeup Typhon had worked  so hard to set up.  Typhon fell backward onto the floor as the park ranger tossed aside Typhon’s skull mask.

***

Principle Marx walked with Capy by his side, looking up at the full moon. “Tonight is a very special night,” he said, Capy trotting softly next to him. “It’s a magical time.” Capy looked at the sky as well and then at Principle Marx who gently patted his old friend. “Why don’t we go find the Brood?” Capy nodded and followed Principle Marx into the grove of trees and underbrush.

***

Oasis stood with an old man as well as with Bubblegum and Razorblade all in a cave. The old woman placed her hand on the wall of the cave and the wall crumbled away revealing a muted swirl of colors creating an ectoplasmic, rippling veil. Her face went stern and she looked back at them, shaking her head. Around her fingers were threads around a small hole. Bubblegum and Razorblade looked at each other with worried expressions and Oasis’ husband wrung his hands nervously.

***

B aron Samedi looked at Mary and the poltergeist Makhel had brought to his attention. Mary and the poltergeist were no longer ectoplasmic in appearance but were flesh and blood. Mary was wearing her garments as she had when she was defeated while the poltergeist was wearing a well-tailored suit. Both of them flanking Baron Samedi’s sides. With his head held high, he walked down the middle of an aisle flanked by many people wearing the garments of many cultures.

“Greetings, those who share my sphere of life and death,” he called out to everyone. “I have received word that the veil we have so carefully constructed to keep the living safe has a hole torn through it. Be prepared for what will spill forth.”

***

“The veil has been torn,” the hunter said, laughing. The police officer looked at him from where he sat.

“What veil?”

“The one that kept the worlds of the living and the dead apart,” the hunter said, chuckling. He stood and walked through the bars of his cell and the police officer stood, scrambling for his gun. The hunter laughed. “That won’t do anything to me.”  He jammed his hand right through the police officer’s chest, heart in his hand on the other side of his torso. “Master will be happy to consume this world into his realm.” He laughed loudly, pulling his arm out of the officer’s body and took a large bite out of the officer’s heart with sharp, twisted, needle-like teeth. Heart still in hand he walked through the closed doors. His laughter rang loudly through the air as sounds of screams and gunfire joined in.


End file.
